1. Field
This invention relates generally to mechanically driven endodontic instruments. In particular, it relates to a vibratory endodontic device having stop means that are substantially isolated from the mechanical vibrations created by the vibratory drive mechanism of the device, to limit travel of the endodontic file during use and, optionally, having fluid transport means for transporting irrigation fluid to the endodontic file.
2. State of the Art
Mechanically driven endodontic instruments have been described previously, as for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,578,745 to Garnier and 3,962,790 to Riitano et al. Vibratory endodontic instruments have also been proposed, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,254 to Malmin, where it is stated that "Applicant is unaware of any ultrasonically activated root canal instruments" and goes on to describe a diamond grit-coated endodontic instrument for use with any source of energy, including ultrasonic activation. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,827 to Martin et al., an endodontic flow through ultrasonic instrument holder attachment is described to fit any ultrasonic transducer mechanism and mount a endodontic drill file at its end, the holder including a fluid transport tube surrounding the file below its point contact means. The motion at the tip of the file is described as circular-like and/or ellipsoidal or oval, with criss crossing motions at other parts of the file. Martin does not, however describe the instrument holder attachment in any detail, simply calling for a connecting means suitably sized to fit into the ultrasonic transducer mechanism and be affixed to the water transport. Martin gives no description of a sonic vibratory endodontic instrument or the attachment means and mechanisms required to make one. There remained a need for a sonic vibratory endodontic device with both circular-like and up-and-down motions generated by the energizing means.
Various stops have been described for limiting the depth of insertion of endodontic files during use. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,961,422 to Riitano et al.; 4,028,810 to Vice; 4,165,562 to Sarfatti and 4,182,040 to Bechtold, Jr. Conventional methods of controlling the depth of insertion of mechanically driven endodontic files have not been satisfactory. When conventional stops are placed directly on the endodontic files which are driven by mechanical devices, the stops tend to fail rapidly themselves and also tend to increase the failure rate of files used therewith. Additionally, the added mass to the stop on the file tends to affect the vibratory action of the file and the control thereof.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved stop mechanism, particularly for use with mechanically or electrically driven vibratory endodontic files.
It is an object of the invention to provide a sonic vibratory endodontic device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sonic vibratory endodontic device wherein an endodontic tool is vibrated both circularly and up-and-down at its working end.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a sonic vibratory endodontic device which satisfies the foregoing objects and can be added as an attachment to an existing source of sonic vibrations.
Another object of the invention is to provide an endodontic device that is easier to use than the previous devices.
A further object of the invention is to provide an endodontic device that requires a smaller inventory of files than did the previous devices.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an endodontic device reduces fatigue for the endodontist while performing endodontic procedures.
Another object of the invention is to provide an endodontic device that follows curved canals faithfully, continues to work in tight canals where horizontal vibratory motion is precluded, and which has a greatly reduced incidence of file breakage.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a stop mechanism for use with a mechanically or electrically driven vibratory endodontic file.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a stop mechanism that is easy to attach and set,
Another object of the invention is to provide a stop mechanism for a vibratory endodontic file, which stop mechanism is substantially isolated from the vibrations of that file.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following summary, description and the drawing.